The present invention relates to a fluid filter having a housing, having a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet, having a central standpipe forming the fluid outlet, having a filter insert placed onto the standpipe, and having a valve unit situated on the outer periphery of the standpipe, the valve unit having a valve seat, a valve body that is movable in the axial direction of the standpipe, a valve spring that is guided on the standpipe and that pre-loads the valve body in the valve closing direction, and a valve spring support attached on the standpipe.
A fluid filter of the type described above is known from WO 2015/036 107 A1. Based on this known existing art, for the present invention the object arises of improving the functionality of the valve unit that forms a part of the fluid filter.